1958 Brickyard 400
"STUPID CUNNINGHAM!" - Infamous quote said by Bumper Car Gerald "Gerry" Jones. That historic 1958 Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis is a SUPER INFAMOUS race thanks to "Bumper Car" Gerald "Gerry" Jones. Gerry had pushed many cars and crashed many out of the race. One reason was to impress Louise Nash and Junior Moon. Louise Nash and Junior Moon placed 1st and 2nd. But there was no celebrations as Gerry, who finished 3rd, had taken more then 15 cars out of the race at some points of the time. Rookie Morris Axler is 4th and he celebrates! Rookie racers Lee Cunningham, Morris Axler and Mitch Gears, as well as 122 racer Kraig Shiftright and part-time racer Joe Allen Foyt also enter. Gerry's inspiration is apparently "Girlfriend Guy" Thomas "Tommy" Gearson who is also a close friend of him. The next race will be the debut of Lee Cunningham's backup racer, Michael Jones (not related to Bumper Car Gerald). Television Biography Network: ABC Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiWPhwPJh84 8:00 to 8:08 from Lee's Onboard camera. Gerry cannot be seen but Lee gets pushed at 8:04 and then crashes upside down. A wheel can be seen coming off him also, Transcript Gerry Joins Gerry: So this is the Piston Cup? Piston Cup official: Yes. You will join this race unsponsored. Gerry: Ok. YEAH! I AM IN THE CUP! Bumper Car Gerry Pushing Rookie Cunningham! (Lap 86) Gerry: AGH! Stupid CUNNINGHAM! (pushes Lee) Lee: AH! Leroy: Oh dang! I crashed into Cunningham that is. Pinkie: Leroy Hemming crashed into Lee Cunningham. Gerry Jones seemed to push him! The first out of the rookie sensation trio. Gerry: Impressed Lou and Junior? Junior: Lee was my friend! Why did you do that! Don't mess with me because I can push you if I have to- Gerry: Ok, ok! I won't mess with you! Spike: One of the three rookie sensations was pushed by a mean sponsorless racer. How historic! Lap 100 Gerry: TAKE THIS, DAVE! (pushes Dave Topspin) Dave: AAAAH! (Dave hits the wall at 6 G Force) Spike: AND DAVE TOPSPIN IN THE WALL HARD! Dave with a few damage on his rear. Otherwise, he contains a lot of cracks, scratches, dents and nicks. He will likely have his career ending crash. Lap 150 Gerry: RIVER SCOTT! River: What? Gerry: Here! (Gerry pushes River Scott, right into Mitch Gears who goes right into Jack Ford and so on) River: AHHHH WHYYY! THAT HURTS SO (Popeye Toot) BAD! (NOTE: Popeye's sailor pipe was the only censor sound. The version is the 2nd toot of the late 1942 version.) Mitch: This is bad guys! Spike: And River Scott crashing into Mitch Gears due to Bumper Car Gerald pushing him. 2nd out of the rookie trio is removed. It also involves Jack Ford and John Rigley who went rookie just LAST YEAR! Lap 158 Gerry: Did you think that was enough? HERE YOU GO! (Gerry Pushes James Finland) James: NOOO! (Gerry Pushes Kurt Shiftright) Kurt: SCREW YOU! Gerry: HA! I NEVER LIKED YOU KURT YOU ALWAYS WERE AHEAD OF ME! Spike: Kurt Shiftright and James Finland pushed by Bumper Car Gerry. Junior: STOP IT GERRY! Louise: THIS IS THE PISTON CUP! NOT A DEMOLITION DERBY! Junior: Gerry I never thought I say this but i hope you get banned forever. Gerry: Cut your attitude Junior! You're not a KID! Junior: Well stop acting like your a demolition derby driver! You are acting like the kid! I know you are 19 but please stop being THIS childish! MORRIS DOES IT! Pinkie: It's the final lap and Louise Nash wins at Indy! Junior Moon is second, Bumper Car Gerald, ugh, in third and ROOKIE MORRIS AXLER IN 4TH! Spike: HE WASN'T PUSHED BUMPER CAR GERALD EVEN IF MORRIS IS FOURTH AND GERRY IS THIRD! YEAH BABY! YEAH! Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HAVE YOU EVER? Spike: NO I'VE NEVER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN THE LAST OUT OF THE THREE ROOKIE SENSATIONS PLACE 4TH AT THE BRICKYARD 400! I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS RACE, ESPECIALLY WHEN BUMPER CAR JONES PUSHES ROOKIE CUNNINGHAM! (Post-Race) Gerry Banned for Life Junior: Gerry I-I cannot believe you. I thought you seemed decent at first but you just proved you are a disgrace to the Piston Cup. You pushed so many racers and crashed them out! Did you see what Lee Cunningham had to go through? He is missing three races and has to go have front fender surgery thanks to you, you (Popeye toot) IDIOT! Even worse he was a ROOKIE!!! Garnet: Junior has a point. We have cameras around the track and we saw exactly what you did. And we declare that you are BANNED FOR LIFE! Gerry: (4x Popeye toot) screw you guys! I'm getting outta here. Results 1. Louise Nash - 200 laps 2. Junior Moon - 200 laps 3. Gerry Jones - 200 laps 4. Morris Axler - 200 laps 5. Perry Douglas - 200 laps 6. Johnny Pulaski (1954-1960 Octane Gain Racer) - 200 laps 7. Ya Chun Fei - 200 laps 8. Bobby Carsac - 200 laps 9. Jay Roper - 200 laps 10. Lee Weathers - 200 laps 11. Ricardo Albany - 200 laps 12. Rod Tireson - 200 laps 13. Joe Allen Foyt - 200 laps 14. Rusty Dipstick - 200 laps 15. "Slim" Hood - 200 laps 16. Randy Lawson - 200 laps 17. Levi Mitchan - 191 laps (Fire) 18. "Guzzler" Tim Roberts - 186 laps (Engine) 19. Kurt Shiftright - 157 laps(hit by Gerry) 20. James Finland - 154 laps(hit by Gerry) 21. River Scott - 133 laps(hit by Gerry) 22. John Rigley - 133 laps(involved in River Scott crash) 23. Jack Ford - 133 laps(involved in River Scott crash) 24. Mitch Gears - 133 laps(involved in River Scott crash) 25. Dave Topspin - 101 laps(pushed by Gerry) 26. Lee Cunningham - 87 laps(pushed by Gerry) 27. Leroy Hemming - 87 laps(crashed into Lee) 28. Robert Johnson - 76 laps(crashed into the wall, caused by Gerry attempting to push Junior Moon but Junior dodged him and Robert went into the outside wall) 29. Mario Andretti - 76 laps (spun) 30. Kraig Shiftright - 76 laps (spun) 31. George Davidson - 76 laps (spun) 32. Buff Posey - 76 laps (spun) 33. Blue Byron - 76 laps (spun) 34. Ray Steeringson - 76 laps (spun) Category:Historic Races